Kion
Kion (pronounced Ky-on) is the son and youngest child of Simba and Nala, the younger brother of Kiara, the grandson of Mufasa, Sarabi and Sarafina, the great-nephew of Scar and the main protagonist of the 2015 TV film The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and it's 2016 follow-up series The Lion Guard, both of which are inspired by the 1994 film The Lion King. As tradition follows to all second born children of The Lion King, Kion leads a group called The Lion Guard with his friends Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono to protect The Circle of Life. As leader and the fiercest member, Kion has a power called The Roar of the Elders, which when used, causes the lions of the Pride Lands past to roar with him. He will be voiced by Max Charles. Appearance Kion bears a striking resemblance to his father Simba. Small and lithe, Kion is in good shape, bearing slight shoulders and a moderately well-muscled build. His fur is bright gold, while his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are all lighter in color. Although his lower eye shades are also light, his upper eye shades are chestnut. His most distinctive features are his ear rims (which were inherited from his father) and a tuft of reddish fur on his head that is the beginnings of his mane. Unlike cub Simba's tuft, it is swept back in a style similar to that of Scar's. Kion has a pawprint mark on one shoulder, and bears spots on the backs of his lower front legs. Personality Kion is described as one who "defies tradition," as he has assembled a guard that consists of creatures other than lions. In this way, he is open to other species and willing to give underdogs a chance at making a difference. Family *Father: Simba *Mother: Nala *Big sister: Kiara *Big brother: Kopa (unofficially) *Grandfathers: Mufasa (paternal) and Nala's Father (maternal) *Grandmothers: Sarabi (paternal) and Sarafina (maternal) *Great-Uncle: Scar *Brother-In-Law: Kovu *Great-Grandfather: Ahadi (paternal) *Great-Grandmother: Uru (paternal) *Great-Great-Grandfather: Mothatu Gallery BN-DD733_king1_G_20140609140906.jpg imagetlgkr.jpg|Kion roaring imagetlgkc.jpg imagetlgkl.jpg Imagetlgsnk.jpg|Kion with his parents Simba and Nala Imagetlgbatlg.jpg|Kion and The Lion Guard Imagetlgkion.jpg imagetlgkh.jpeg|Kion's Endearing Smile imagetlgkutrote.jpeg|Kion using The Roar of the Elders Imagetlgmtthgk .png|Kion with his grandfather Mufasa Imagetlgcwtbqkkbbfo.png|Kion with his sister Kiara, Bunga, Besthe, Fuli and Ono on the cover of The Lion Guard book "Can't Wait To Be Queen". imagetlgrotrksab.png|Kion, Simba and Bunga Trivia *Kion bears a resemblance to his unofficial brother Kopa. *Like his father Simba, Kion has said "pick on someone your own size" to hyenas. *Like his sister Kiara, Kion calls Mufasa by his given name rather than Grandpa/Grandad or Grandfather. *Kion is the second known second born child of The Lion King to take on the role of leader of The Lion Guard. The first being his great uncle Scar who led the group years before the events of The Lion King and like Kion had The Roar of the Elders power. However, the power got to Scar's head and he believed that with this power, he should be king instead of his older brother/Kion's grandfather Mufasa. But when the rest of The Lion Guard refused to help overthrow Mufasa, Scar used the Roar of the Elders to destroy them. Due to using his power for evil, the Elders removed it from Scar causing him to become shrivelled and horrible. Category:Lion King Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Feline Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Princes Category:Siblings Category:The Messiah Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Leaders Category:Eco-Warriors Category:Predators Category:Ferals Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Hunters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Sonokinetic Heroes